


Обернись

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: «Всё тебе ласки надо. Нежности. Любви. А мне надо просто тебя...»





	

— Как обычно?  
  
— Да.  
  
Пустой обмен приевшимися фразами не более, чем привычка. Кивает, ищет нужный типаж в каталоге. Могу поспорить, нужную страницу она открыла ещё до вопроса. Понятливые консультанты на вес золота. Здесь даже персонал подобран идеально. Впрочем, зарабатывает владелец прилично, неудивительно, что заведение держит на высоком уровне.  
  
— Вчера было новое поступление, — говорит как бы между делом, щёлкая мышкой.  
  
Ну началось. Мадам, вы всерьёз пытаетесь всучить мне левый товар? Наглости хоть отбавляй. Не настолько же она наивная, в самом деле. За навязывание и с работы слететь недолго. Невозмутимо продолжает поиски, чуть косится в мою сторону. Считывает реакцию. Видимо, думает, что «новое поступление» точно понравится. Мой тип, да? И, конечно же, цена будет намного выше.  
  
— Свежая?  
  
Едва заметно морщится и отводит взгляд. Ага, вот и первый изъян.  
  
— Относительно.  
  
Пардон? Немного конкретики не помешает. Или у них тут альтернативная анатомия процветает, или у меня с фантазией беда.  
  
Неохотно поясняет:  
  
— Богатый опыт в оральном сексе.  
  
О, не изъян, а очень даже достоинство. Это хорошо. Просто отлично, на самом деле. Ничего делать не придётся, девочка сама обслужит. Кладу карточку на столешницу, но пальцы не убираю.  
  
— Ограничения?  
  
Взгляд карих глаз жадно следит за движением, холёная рука протягивается навстречу.  
  
— Стандартные.  
  
Великолепно.  
  
— Беру.  
  
Чуть заметно ухмыляется, забирает карточку. Неплохо подзаработала, есть чему радоваться.  
  
— Фото?  
  
Обойдусь, пожалуй. Подогрею интерес, так сказать. Качаю головой и получаю ключ с номерком. Третий этаж? Значит, товар действительно хорош.  
  
Разворачиваюсь и направляюсь к лестнице, игнорируя лифт. Хочется разогнать кровь. Прохладный воздух приятно освежает. Любопытство вкупе с незнанием и ожиданием та ещё смесь. Будоражит, но не всегда уместно. Но раз день выдался скудным на события, почему бы и нет? Скучать, надеюсь, не придётся.  
  
Вот и нужная дверь. Достаю номерок, сравниваю обезличенные серебристые гравировки: уж лучше перестраховаться, чем ошибиться. Цифры ожидаемо совпадают, поэтому без тени сомнения вхожу внутрь.  
  
Вот чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!  
  
Так, спокойно. Ну здравствуй, сука. Давно не виделись. Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как ты укатила в свой Амстердам? Не помнишь? А я помню. До сих пор, мать твою, помню. И всякий раз пытаюсь войти в пресловутый дзен, чтобы не сорваться. Знаешь об этом, блядь такая?  
  
Четыре грёбанных года. И как оно? Хорошо обустроилась? Поиски лучшей жизни увенчались охренительным успехом, да? Только если твоей целью был публичный дом. Хах. Разглядела уже? Узнала? Вижу, что узнала. Не смотри так. Ничего не сделаю.  
  
А ведь хочется, понимаешь? Намотать твои космы на кулак и бить смазливое лицо об пол. Смыть тёплой кровью, раздробить костями испуг. Но здесь нет твёрдого, прочного. Есть антитравматичные мягкие стены и пол, покрытый ковром с неуместно пушистым ворсом. Впервые за долгое время интерьер этой комнаты раздражает.  
  
И есть ты на огромной, чёрт-знает-сколько-спальной кровати. Таращишься внимательно, ловишь каждое движение. Перехватываю взгляд, смотрю в ответ. Совсем без меня обнаглела. Как и раньше, выжидаешь, планируешь что-то в своей голове. Ничего не меняется. Только сейчас я смотрю на тебя за огромные деньги, которые неплохо было бы отработать.  
  
Плохо, кстати, отрабатываешь. Ждёшь моих действий? Хитрая сука. Думаешь, сможешь выкрутиться? Или тебя пришпилило осознание надвигающегося пиздеца? Тысячи вопросов и ни одного ответа. Тебя невозможно понять, что тогда, что сейчас. И пытаться не стану. В конце концов, я здесь не за этим.  
  
Жестом показываю раздеться. Накидка, конечно, симпатичная, но без неё будет лучше. Уставившись куда-то мне за плечо (интересная роспись на стене, не иначе), медленно стягиваешь лёгкую полупрозрачную ткань. Расслабься уже. А то у тебя такой вид, будто хочешь броситься в окно.  
  
Тело сформировавшееся, крепкое, чистое. Красивое. Выправившееся. Прежней угловатой худобы нет. Помнишь, как ненавидела себя за неё? И как ненавидела меня за её обнажение. Постоянно приходилось раздевать силой. А сейчас… Деньги действительно весомый аргумент.  
  
Смотришь в пол, не шевелишься. Ждёшь. Что поделать, тяжело отвлечься. Киваю в сторону кровати. Проверяю карманы брюк: телефон остался в машине, вроде. Не хотелось бы вмешательств. С твоей стороны ни звука. Почему не на кровати до сих пор? Оборачиваюсь и ловлю напряжённый взгляд. Не отрываясь следишь за моими руками. Что за…  
  
Кто-то явно не читал контракт. Думаешь, у меня есть что-то, способное навредить? Серьёзно? К сожалению, нет. «Стандартные» ограничения же. Хреново, да?  
  
Зря нервы себе треплешь. Всё ещё впереди. Демонстративно провожу ладонями по карманам. Видишь, ничего нет. Поджимаешь губы и ложишься на кровать. Вертишься, пытаясь принять удобное положение, и, наконец, устраиваешься на спине. Хорошая наблюдательная позиция. Изначально было желание отдать бразды правления, но теперь чёрта с два. Такую возможность я не упущу. Только не тогда, когда ты не можешь выкрутиться и удрать.  
  
Не снимая одежды, присаживаюсь на кровать. Здесь не только стены расписные, но и восхитительной красоты потолок, судя по всему. Медленно разворачиваю бледное лицо к себе, вглядываюсь в расширенную черноту зрачков. Вот так. Не хочешь меня видеть? А придётся, сука.  
  
Ладонью спускаюсь ниже, мягко оглаживаю шею. Кожа нежная, тёплая, светлая. Прижаться, вдохнуть сквозь годы запах животного страха и предвкушения. Горького, тусклого и привычного. Напряжение пропитывает всю комнату. Подрагиваешь, еле дышишь, но взгляда не отводишь. Обхватываю горло, слегка надавливаю на сонную артерию.  
  
Темнеющая жилка лихорадочно бьётся, отсчитывает неровный пульс. Прослеживаю пальцами линии рёбер, чуть задерживаюсь на солнечном сплетении. Уязвимо, правда? Человеческое тело очень хрупкое. В глазах у тебя — лживое смирение. Думаешь, сейчас всё закончится? Хочешь этого, да? Бесполезно.  
  
Рукой провожу по бедру, едва задеваю внутреннюю сторону. Порываешься сдвинуть ноги, не пустить дальше. Только попробуй, блядь, только дай мне повод. Наши прежние разборки тебе раем покажутся. Расслабься. Ничего действительно страшного ещё не произошло. Коленная чашечка удобно ложится в ладонь. Тоже опасное место. Сжимаю легко, предупредительно. Хромота не самый желанный бонус, верно?  
  
Поднимаюсь выше, к горячему, сухому, девственному. Цепляешься руками за простыни, чуть сдвигаешься в сторону. Куда собралась? Лежи на месте. Хочется провалиться сквозь землю, да? Зря. Напряжение тебе выйдет боком. Хотелось бы обойтись без смазки, но нет: мне тоже будет не очень приятно. Слева на тумбочке лежит полный набор, придётся его использовать.  
  
Привстаю, чтобы дотянуться, перегибаюсь через тебя. Небольшая заминка. Видишь, даю время отдышаться. Забочусь, можно сказать. Но ты вряд ли оценишь. Косишься, следишь внимательно. Лучше бы попыталась расслабиться. Открываю тюбик, принюхиваюсь, на пробу размазываю густую консистенцию между пальцев. Запаха нет, температура подходящая. Отлично.  
  
Под неотрывным наблюдением возвращаюсь на место. Никакого возбуждения. Думала, в первый раз сразу увидишь небо в алмазах? Это было бы возможным, не будь ты такой сукой. Не поверишь, но тебе ещё повезло: обычно клиенты не заморачиваются с подготовкой.  
  
Располагаюсь между неловко раздвинутых ног, перевожу взгляд на тебя. Непривычно от смены позиций, да? На секунду прижимаюсь губами к округлому колену, прикрываю глаза. Как давно это было…  
  
Нахрен!  
  
Рывком подтягиваюсь, почти ложусь на тебя, наши лица на одном уровне. Вздрагиваешь, почти незаметно ёрзаешь, морщишься при касании грубой джинсовой ткани: я всё ещё в одежде. В глазах — недоумение. Знаю. Молчи.  
  
Вжимаюсь в шею, подбородок упирается в яремную впадину. Целую, кусаю везде, докуда могу дотянуться. Кидаюсь на плоть как добравшееся до живого мяса животное, которого вечность держали на полуфабрикатах. Хотя так и есть: знаешь ведь, дрянь, зачем я по этим борделям шляюсь? За грёбанными полуфабрикатами. А ты сейчас — мясо.  
  
Нежная кожа быстро покрывается красными пятнами, которые скоро перейдут в синяки. На тебе легко оставлять метки. Вцепляюсь в плечи крепко, до болезненного онемения. Можно подумать, ты сейчас куда-то денешься. Шипишь, всё так же комкаешь простыню. Да чтоб тебя! Ударь в ответ, вывернись, в конце концов! Где твои извечные провокации? Дай мне чёртов повод…  
  
Но нет, ты же послушная девочка. Будешь терпеть до последнего. Где была эта хренова покорность тогда? Сука. Понимаешь ведь, что получишь. Раньше надо было думать.  
  
Снова спускаюсь вниз, выдавливаю больше смазки. Едва касаясь кожи, оглаживаю мягкую плоть, кончиками пальцев впитываю тепло. Хочу запомнить тебя такой: ладной, крепкой молодой женщиной, а не угловатой девчонкой. Ведь вторая изучена досконально.  
  
Смотришь полуприкрытыми, чуть поблёскивающими из-под ресниц глазами. Внимательно и в то же время отстранённо. Откидываешься назад, разводишь ноги шире, выпускаешь из рук ткань. Нервная дрожь исчезает. Вот как. Очень вовремя.  
  
Придвигаюсь ближе, аккуратно, на пробу вхожу пальцем. Горячим плотно охватывает фаланги. И правда девственница. Удивительно. Морщишься, будто в недоумении, но не дёргаешься. Думала, будет больнее? Будет. Только позже. Палец двигается свободно. Почти вытаскиваю его, оставляю лишь фалангу. Другую руку кладу на бедро, крепко прижимаю к себе. Во избежание. Добавляю смазки. Всё ещё не понимаешь? Хах.  
  
Резко вхожу тремя пальцами, удерживая на месте. Вскрикиваешь, подбрасываешь бёдра, рефлекторно пытаешься уйти от боли. О да, только ради этого стоило отвалить денег. Низкий болевой порог. Прекрасно. Темп быстрый, рваный и малоприятный. Тихо скулишь сквозь зубы, с неожиданной силой сжимаешь бока коленями. Надеюсь, хруст рёбер мне просто мерещится. Почти ложусь на тебя, подтягиваюсь выше, опираясь на локти, и, наконец, целую. Губы тонкие, податливые, сухие, но, блядь, до чего охеренные.  
  
Отвечаешь озлобленно, кусаешься, рычишь. Больно, знаю. А чего ты ещё ожидала? Разбаловала себя совсем. Сучка. Руками цепляешься за мою спину, шаришь пальцами с остервенением, будто пытаешься что-то найти. Радует, что я всё ещё в рубашке: царапины точно остались бы. Убираю ладонь с бёдер, провожу вверх и запрокидываю твою голову, открывая доступ к шее. Волосы длинные и мягкие, в них удобно зарываться пальцами и удерживать в нужном положении.  
  
Целую покрасневшую кожу почти нежно, спускаюсь ниже. Меняю угол, замедляю движения, выравниваю темп, как бы невзначай несколько раз задеваю клитор. В ответ — заглушённый стон и прерывистое дыхание. Рёбра под губами неровно поднимаются и опускаются, гулко отдаёт сердце. Поднимаюсь, смотрю прямо на тебя, продолжая ласкать внизу. Глаза у тебя шалые, с огромными, почти заливающими радужку зрачками. И на этот раз не от страха.  
  
Помнишь ведь, что после кнута у нас всегда идёт пряник? Иначе сбежала бы сразу, а не через несколько месяцев этой ёбанной порно-пародии на отношения. Всё тебе ласки надо. Нежности. Любви. А мне надо просто тебя.  
  
Уже сама насаживаешься на пальцы, пытаешься ускорить движения. На грани, да? Сучка ебливая. Как была блядью, так и осталась. Пара быстрых фрикций — выгибаешься с хриплым стоном, кончая. Притягиваешь ближе, утыкаешься лицом в мою шею, горячее тяжёлое дыхание греет кожу. Руки соскальзывают со спины, обессиленно падают на кровать. От тебя несёт жаром и, мать твою, удовлетворением.  
  
Душно. Надо слезать с этой безразмерной кровати нахрен, пока не сварились в собственном соку. Только ноги перестанут дрожать. Откатываюсь ближе к краю, сажусь, потягиваюсь. Позвонки недовольно хрустят. Рубашка неприятно липнет к коже, руки сводит. Всё тело затекло, но в штанах чуть ли не пожар. И почему я замечаю это только сейчас?  
  
За спиной что-то тихо шуршит. Удавку из простыни мастеришь? Оборачиваюсь, выжидательно приподнимаю бровь. А, вытираешься. Душ в пяти шагах, вообще-то. Сводит зубы от довольства на твоём лице. Глаза в темноте по-кошачьи поблёскивают, яркий румянец залил шею. Слишком много радости для первого раза. Сразу видно, что человек хорошо потрахался.  
  
В низу живота горячим томлением даёт о себе знать возбуждение. До чёртиков хочется запустить руку между ног, потереться. Но что-то неприятно скребётся внутри, отравляет желание. А что это — понять не могу. Такое ощущение, будто выловили в каком-то переулке и морально поимели. Блядь, ненавижу тебя. Знаю, что поступаю верно, но до чего же, мать твою, мерзко.  
  
Мягко стекаешь на пол, чуть поморщившись, — ну хоть что-то! — и устраиваешься между моих ног. Оглаживаешь бёдра, кладёшь ладонь на ширинку и бросаешь короткий взгляд снизу вверх. Разрешение спрашиваешь, значит. Чёрт с тобой. Откидываюсь назад, опираясь на локти, развожу ноги шире. Улыбаешься уголком рта, почти незаметно, лукаво, стаскиваешь ткань. Убью когда-нибудь. Точно убью.  
  
Консультант не врала: рот у тебя шикарный. Думать не хочу, откуда набралась таких навыков. Сейчас мне много не надо, а ты, как нарочно, замедляешься. Дразнишься, мразь? Резко поднимаюсь, отчего в глазах темнеет, за волосы оттягиваю от себя. Запрокидываешь голову, невинно глядя из-под ресниц, и пошло облизываешь влажные припухшие губы. Сучишься, блядь. Мало тебе, да?  
  
Коротким замахом бью по лицу. Давно надо было это сделать. Синяка остаться не должно. Медленно поворачиваешься и трёшься пострадавшей щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра, будто под кайфом. По коже знакомым холодком пробегают мурашки. Хочешь ведь, дрянь. Не меньше моего хочешь. Но сейчас нельзя. Ты всё ещё на рабочем месте, а я всё ещё хочу кончить.  
  
Придвигаю тебя ближе, впиваюсь пальцами в кожу, крепко удерживая: опять выёбываться начнёшь. И только попробуй зубам дать волю, выбью их к чертям. Но нет, послушно принимаешься за дело, а когда пускаешь в ход язык, сдерживаться нереально. Накрывает как в девятнадцать, и кровь отдаёт набатом в голове. Пытаюсь отдышаться, не выпуская длинных прядей из рук. Не вырываешься, только крепче впиваешься ногтями в кожу и подрагиваешь, упираясь лбом в моё колено.  
  
Серьёзно? Провожу ладонью между твоих ног. Так и есть, кончила второй раз. Вместе со мной. Вот ведь нимфоманка хренова. Выдыхаешь тяжело, опираешься всем весом. Убираю руки, подтягиваю и застёгиваю джинсы. Пора уходить. А ты как чуешь: привстаешь на коленях, цепляешься за бока и смотришь неопределённо. Не хочешь пускать? Или наоборот: подгоняешь?  
  
Идиотская ситуация. С самого начала была такой. Встретить в публичном доме бывшую — это даже звучит как древний анекдот. А на деле нихрена не смешно. Блядство. Уйти бы и никогда больше носа не совать сюда. Или же забронировать на всё время контракта. Или вообще выкупить, с хозяйкой смогу договориться. Но зачем? Ведь казалось, что смогу слезть. А ты? Смогла с меня слезть за эти годы?  
  
Во влажных тёмных глазах, сбитом дыхании, зашкаливающем пульсе, — ответ однозначный. Не смогла. Пыталась, да? Я тоже. Знаешь что? Нахрен. Нахрен это дерьмо. Опять увязнем в чёртовом болоте. И уже не выберемся. Ну, что так улыбаешься? Сучка. Не встаёшь с колен, так и сидишь напротив. Надеюсь, ты за это время не кончила ещё раз. Говорю же, нимфоманка. Решение принято. Я не хочу проходить через весь наш пиздец снова.  
  
Убираю руку с твоих волос, взглядом ищу номерок. Вроде на тумбочке должен быть. Обычно всегда туда кладу, а сейчас не знаю, куда он закинут. Поднимаешься, садишься на кровать и шаришь по простыне. Тоже что-то потеряла? Оборачиваешься и протягиваешь на ладони номерок. Видимо, из кармана выпал. Забираю вещицу, на секунду коснувшись кожи. Руки у тебя горячие и сухие. Как всегда, ходячий обогреватель.  
  
Всё. Не глядя на тебя, разворачиваюсь и быстро покидаю номер. Спиной чувствую извечную довольную ухмылку. Лиса, мать твою. Радуешься, да? Обратно спускаюсь на лифте: на лестнице можно дать задний ход. А мне это не нужно. Нам это не нужно. Ведь так?  
  
Консультант поднимает голову, отрываясь от монитора, и улыбается. Издевается, сука. Подложила свинью и довольна. Спасибо, блядь, вовек не забуду. Мордой бы об чёртову стойку ёбнуть и пусть так же приветливо скалится. Тварина. Так, хватит накрутки. Вряд ли она была в курсе. И вообще, просто по-дежурному растягивает губы, как всегда.  
  
Кладу номерок на столешницу и направляюсь к выходу, не дожидаясь возврата карточки. Она мне больше не понадобится. За спиной — тишина. Умная девочка. Подхожу к машине, на ходу пытаясь достать ключи. Грёбанный деним, вечно в облипку, сразу хрен что из карманов вытащишь. Наконец извлекаю нужную вещицу. За брелок зацепилась какая-то бумажка. Чек из маркета, что ли? Разворачиваю мятый листок…  
  
Вот же сучка хитрая! Когда только успела? Выбросить к чёрту. Но цифры так и стоят перед глазами: номер ты не сменила. А мне никак не удалось его забыть. Память — та ещё стерва. Думает, что лучше знает, в чём мы нуждаемся. Вот только кто расставляет приоритеты? Сами. Всё сами. Подсознание врать не умеет. А жаль. Было бы проще. Надо уезжать отсюда. Сажусь в машину, включаю кондиционер: жара. Хотя на улице прохладно. И блядские цифры мельтешат, переливаются, чуть ли не светятся. Под руками будто наяву горячее, терпкое, отзывчивое.  
  
Можно подумать, ты меня чем-то обколола. Но это не так. Ты сама как хренов наркотик. Поэтому не хочу снова запускать в вены. Хорошая попытка, да? Уже поздно: давно там. Разливаешься по всему организму, отравляешь кровь, выжигаешь изнутри. И словно не замечаешь этого. Дрянь. Вроде бы утихло, прекратился фантомный зуд, тело избавилось от зависимости… Показалось. Всего лишь заснуло, свернулось, не проявляя себя. Дожидалось новой дозы. Дождалось, чёрт возьми.  
  
Забытый телефон преспокойно лежит на соседнем сидении. Который там час? Экран оживает, корпус гулко вибрирует. Разрядился, наверно. Или сообщение. Если первое, то лучше выключить, а то ведь не заткнёшь потом. Беру мобильный, провожу пальцем по экрану блокировки. Так, заряд есть. Значит сообщение. Что за?..  
  
Вот ведь блядство. Ты понимаешь, на что идёшь, сука? Ты понимаешь, на что вынуждаешь идти меня? Думаешь, это нормально, блядь?!  
  
Это нихрена не нормально! Чёрт бы тебя взял, наконец. Ещё не поздно сорваться с места и уехать. Неважно куда, только подальше отсюда. Или же — сколько бы это разрешило проблем! — дать задний ход на скорости. В зеркале отражается напряжённый, закутанный в пальто силуэт. Готова отскочить в любой момент. Ты то ли бесстрашная, то ли просто ебанутая. Я ведь могу сбить тебя прямо здесь. И мне за это ничего не будет. Просто уехать, попытаться забыть чёртов номер, чёртов бордель, нашу чёртову жизнь…  
  
Да пошло оно всё. Открываю дверцу с пассажирского сидения и, прислушиваясь к неуверенным шагам, перечитываю на треснувшем экране слабо мерцающее « _Обернись_ ».


End file.
